Technical Field
The present invention relates to a monitoring system.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is a monitoring system using a camera, a sensor, and the like (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-323533). The monitoring system includes a monitoring device and a monitoring server.
The monitoring device includes image capturing means, sound input and output means, and target recognition means such as a human sensor. The image capturing means captures an image of a monitoring target in a monitoring space. The sound input and output means outputs sound to the monitoring target and receives sound from the monitoring target. The target recognition means outputs a target recognition signal when the monitoring target is recognized.
The monitoring server includes reception means, acquisition means, and communication means. The reception means receives the target recognition signal from the monitoring device. The acquisition means acquires video information captured by the image capturing means and audio information obtained through the sound input by the sound input and output means on the basis of the reception of the target recognition signal by the reception means. The communication means transmits a connection request to an information terminal of a registered user in a case where the target recognition signal is received by the reception means. The communication means transmits the video information and the audio information acquired by the acquisition means to the information terminal by using bidirectional communication between the monitoring device and the information terminal, established when the information terminal responds to the connection request, and receives video information and audio information from the information terminal and transmits the information to the monitoring device.